Heart Killer
by Transparent Mirror
Summary: Eren is a professional killer, working for the Jaegers. Meet Levi, the hot, sexy, mafia boss that owns that most successful gang in the whole town. After just an incident, both of them meet. But the problem is, the Jaegers and Levi's gang are enemies, and Eren, is just caught in the middle of it. Rated M, Levi X Eren, Eren X Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Heart Killer

1

"The target is on the third floor, in the middle of a meeting. Kill everyone there. Make sure no witnesses are alive. Get the papers. Set the alarm off. Then use the back door out. Make sure you either use the CCTV blind spots or strike the CCTV itself. If you are seen, it will mean your death. The time limited to you is 15 minutes. If you fail to report by then, we will send backup. If you need more time, send a message. Is that clear?"

Eren Jeager could still hear the words imprinted in his head. They were like a recorder, repeating itself over and over again. Frustrated, he turned the voice off from his mind. There was no time to dawdle. After all, he had reached his destination. What was this building called again? Ah yes, the Ringers. On the surface, it was a really healthy company, selling stocks to people. But the truth is, they take the money, they run with us. Fake company.

Eren was now 15, he had been on this line for 3 years. He belonged to a gang called the Jeagers, a gang owned by his man who claimed to be his father. He scoffed to himself, what a disgrace, working for his own father. Well, not like he wanted too anyway, it was practically a do or die situation. Quote: Eren, it's time you grow up now. So would you like to join me or feed yourself in the streets? He shrugged, everything was in the past now, nothing he could do about that anyway.

_Just get the fucking job down and go back as fast as possible. _He told himself. _Oh, shut up, Eren. It's not like it's your first time killing somebody that betrayed your dad, he said sarcastically. _He shook his head slightly and took out his earpiece, testing it for a few times, making sure the people in HQ could hear him as they counted down to the time he had left.

He took a deep breath, making sure all his weapons, especially short knives and guns were in place, filled with bullets. He took out a pair of black gloves that matched his black working attire and slipped them on, checking everything one last time before putting on googles that covered his bright green eyes. It was rare in this country for someone to be having green eyes, the best thing to do, don't risk it, don't risk anything. Leave all firearms behind. Well all firearms were made by HQ, so no matter how they wanted to track any killer in the Jeagers, there was practically no clue at all.

Putting on a black overcoat that he always wore, Eren checked his watch once more. It was approximately 5:15, and the meeting had just started. This was the perfect time, where no guards would be allowed to stay on the floor to prevent any leak of information in the meeting. And no personal drivers nor assistants would be here, the meeting would last at least 3 hours, no driver would be stupid enough to stand outside the gate. They would be drinking tea at a nearby coffee shop or something. Just to make sure he was right, he risked a glance at the front gate again. Everything was clear, no limousine. He glanced through the window, no guards. Perfect timing.

Jumping off the tree he was on, he landed perfectly inside the large building. That was close. Just a few millimeters back, he would have crashed the back gate and announced his presence. He ran between two buildings to get cover, using the blind spots of the CCTV at the gate. Testing the earpiece one last time, he said a simple word "IN." The response he got was brief, "Start." Was all he said, and from here, the clock started ticking.

Eren rushed out, taking down two CCTVs before they could even get a glimpse of him. Seeing a worker, he made him unconscious and pulled him to the shadows, changing their outfits and wearing the uniform loosely over his clothes. He fished around the pockets, and found an ID card. Perfect. He then took the cap that the worker was wearing, and put it on, making sure it covered his face. That was one minute. Actually, if you really counted, it was 59.9 seconds. Logically, changing with such a speed wasn't possible, but being a professional, now that is different.

He walked out of the shadows, pulling the cap further down and made sure that everything the CCTV could see was the back of a normal worker, or so they thought. Taking out the ID card, he swiped it into the workers' entrance. He entered an empty corridor. Having the map of the place memorized at the back of his head, he made sure there were no CCTVs watching him and made sure that no one could see him nor follow him. Reaching the fire escape, he swiped the card again, letting the door open. Then, he took off the uniform behind the staircase, changing into his black clothes again.

Running up the stairs to the fifth floor, he paused a bit and listened to any sounds. Finding none, he opened the door silently, finding no one at the corridor as well. He moved swiftly, using the walls as a leverage before taking down another 3 more cameras. Meeting Room 2, he remember, and he walked to the room that he wanted, his rubber boots making no sound. Taking a deep breath, he checked with HQ how much time he had left. He had ten minutes. Well, that was enough. _Here we go._

Kicking open the large door in front of him, he glanced around to make sure that they was no camera. He found none, well, they were having and illegal discussion inside the meeting room anyway, wouldn't want any cameras. The boss of the group, Arthur, if he didn't remember wrongly, asked him who his was. Refusing to answer just like his previous tasks, the wasted no time and immediately took out two guns, both with silencers and started shooting, killing most of the people in the room.

Some decided to fight back, but being the professional he was, he wasted no time in taking them down. He swiped out a knife when he realized that he ran out of bullets. Stabbing the hearts of those on the floor to make sure that they were dead, he swiped the blood off the knife before making his way slowly to boss, backing him up to a corner, before whispering dangerously in his ear.

"Where are the documents?"

Receiving the answer that was whispered in his ear along with a plea to keep him alive, Eren made his way to the cupboard indicated. Taking out a stack of papers, he flipped through them. Satisfied, he stabbed the knife into Arthur's heart, twisting it into a circle, giving him a painful torturing death for the last time before pulling out the knife again, throwing in onto the floor. He put the papers into a plastic bag and zipped it tightly.

_3 minutes until mission ends._

_Shit,_ he cursed. He looked around frantically for an alarm. Where was it? This meeting room should have one freaking alarm, right? Sadly, he found none. _Too private. _He cursed his back luck before glancing around one last time but he still found no alarm. Where? Suddenly, he remembered an alarm just at the end of the corridor on this floor. He could just use that alarm.

_2 minutes till mission ends._

He rushed over to the end of the corridor, praying that he was right. Thankfully, he was. Taking out a new and clean knife, he smashed the glass, and the alarm immediately went off. There wasn't enough time to go down the emergency staircase now. He looked around and saw a window behind him. Peeking out the window, he saw that the window was extremely close to an area the gate. There was a patch of grass there. He could land there. But was it worth the risk?

_1 minute till mission ends._

Screw it! Like it or not, Eren was jumping, he didn't have any other choice now. Any extra time for a mission was the worst thing that could probably happen. Preparing for his fall, he opened the window, took a very deep breath, and then jumped with all his might. It was very fast, but it felt like time slowed down for him. He was praying so hard to land on the grass in the middle of his jump. He closed his eyes and he reached the end of his jump…..

….And he landed on grass.

_Mission over, report._

"Success." Eren said through the earpiece. Standing up, he brushed the dirt from his clothes and sighed thankfully. There were a few cuts and bruises, but there were no bones broken and no serious injuries, he was grateful for that. He sat down to rest before his journey back to HQ. Looking back at the building, he saw guards rushing up to the meeting room. He sighed.

"What's the matter with you, brat? Can't get up or something?" Eren opened his eyes in shock when he saw a figure standing right in front of him. He grimaced a bit. This man was short, he had to admit. He was wearing a black coat, a red dress shirt with black pants, a belt separated the two. He had sunglasses on him and he wore black boots. He had a weird haircut though, bangs separated in the middle, almost like a military hairstyle.

"Who are you?" Eren asked, praying that it wasn't an enemy. He didn't have energy to deal with this shit anymore. The man only smirked a bit, looking down a bit.

"So you can talk and stand, what a shitty brat. I wanted to ask you, were you the one who killed the idiots up there?" As he said this, he pointed up to the building where all the commotion was going on. Eren turned to where he was pointing before looking back at him. With slight hesitation, he nodded, and asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you a cop?" The question was so soft that the man didn't even hear him. He was mumbling to himself.

"Thank God. Now, that saves me some work, was going to kill that guy anyway, breaking off deals with the people in my gang. Now that is worth some killing, indeed…..wait, what did you say?" The man turned in surprise to Eren, his black sunglasses reflecting some of the light of the sun as Eren averted his eyes and repeated his question a little more loudly.

To his surprise, the man laughing loudly. He was trying to catch his breath when he saw that Eren had a questioning look on his face. He controlled his laughter and started talking.

"Cop, where did you get that idea, shitty brat? You're from Jaegers, aren't you? Well brat," he leaned down to look at Eren in the eyes, "My name's Levi, and have you heard of Survey Corps?"

**OMG! Hi guys, long time no see. This is my new fanfic XD. This is just an attempt, the question is, should I continue this or not? Do you guys like the plot? I really don't know yet, so if I get enough response, I will continue this fanfic, I guess. Hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Killer

2

The Survey Corps, a gang that no gang would have never heard before. Winning every turf war, starting a fight just to get revenge for their own gang members, and even robbing the rich to give to the poor. Their leader, only known briefly as Levi, was known to be equipped with amazing leadership skills, and looks that could make every woman fall for him.

Levi had heard this a lot of times, and since no one knew that he was the leader of the Survey Corps (except for other gangs), he had been mentioned this frequently, when he was asked for his name, he would only say that he was 'John', seeing that it was the most common name here. Levi knew that his looks could make every girl do whatever he wanted them to, but yet he chose to ignore his natural 'talent'.

But Levi saw Eren, and he knew of Eren's capability, and he wanted to get Eren to do something.

"Yeah I know," He saw Eren gulped, "You're my enemy of my father. Ok, see you around, bye." He turned to run, and just for a moment, he was tempted to catch him, but he stopped to think for a while before sighing, if fate wanted them to meet again, then he would make sure the boy doesn't get out of his grasp.

"Levi, who was that?" A woman with brown hair asked the leader, she was wearing a simple black blouse and skirt, combat boots on her feet. There wasn't a standard uniform for the Survey Corps, but this was the most comfortable clothing for fights, therefore most of the members chose this style.

"Some brat of Jaegers, son of the current boss as well." Levi dug into his coat pocket and took out a box of cigarettes and fished out a lighter before offering the girl one, but she shook her head.

"Suit yourself." Levi shrugged and lit his cigarette. He took a sip before turning to the girl, "So, what do you think of him, Petra?"

"He's pretty good, but I get a feeling that you want to do something more with him, don't you, Levi?" Petra leaned on the limousine, tapping her foot impatiently. Levi saw the impatient movement, and sighed before throwing down his cigarette and put it out with his boot. Petra rolled her eyes but opened the door as Levi went into it.

"Oh, you know me too well, Petra, too well."

…

_(Flashback)_

_7-year-old Eren was listening to his mother tell him the story about the story of Cinderella. His mother looked so happy, and Eren was listening attentively, he always liked stories. However, that night, his mother had told his own version of Cinderella. Her stories brought out another side of the same fairytale that all children liked._

"_What if Cinderella lied?" His mother had asked him._

"_She lied, mama? But I thought Cinderella had lots of animal friends and was well liked!" Eren had pouted, frowning at his mother. His mother had chuckled and ruffled his head._

"_Sometimes, Eren, there are two sides to the same story." She had said._

"_Let's say, after the Fairy Godmother helped Cinderella to get to the ball, however only giving her a time limit. Cinderella, however was too greedy, and she wanted the prince to wed her after knowing that the prince had fell in love with her. That was why she had purposely left the glass shoes there. Isn't that another side of the story?"_

"_Mama, do you think that that is real?" Eren had looked at his mother with large round eyes, hoping to get a right answer._

"_What do you think, Eren?" His mother looked at him, "I think, sometimes, to get something we really want or to protect something that we really love, we must be able to give up something that we love. We have to always give up some things for the greater good."_

"_Hmm, yeah, Mommy! But you'll love me forever, won't you?" Eren had grinned, his mother had smiled, but before she could answer, two men wearing dark clothes had come in, holding a handkerchief and a knife. Eren's mother had been so scared, yet she still stood in front of Eren, determined to not let the two men touch her son, no matter what._

_Eren was screaming as they took his mother away. His mother had been screaming loudly, as if begging for someone to save her and her son. His mother struggled to get out of their grasp, but one of the men had covered her nose with the handkerchief, and she had fainted. Eren had pleaded, crying, begging them to let her go. She had a son! He had chased both of them until the out of the house, but he realized that there was a car actually there waiting for them. _

_The window of the car had opened, and Eren saw a figure that he loved._

_His father had kidnapped his own wife._

_Daddy, Mommy, will you still love me after this?_

_Mommy, will the story of Cinderella happen to me?_

_Mommy, will I get my own Prince Charming?_

_Mommy, you haven't answered whether you loved me._

_Mommy, come back…_

"EREN WAKE UP!" He was thrown out of his bed, and he woke up with a shock.

"Gri…sha?" He struggled to get up. "Get your weapons! Wear your clothes! We have guests!"

"Who?"

"The Survey Corps."

…..

Levi and the ten people following him had gone through triple screening, confiscating every type of possible weapon that the Jaegers suspect that they could have. He didn't mind, all the people he had with him today were martial arts professionals. He was confident that they could take down the gang and take Eren away with him.

Eren…

They were took to a large living room, where Grisha and his gang were waiting. Eren was standing next to the throne-like-chair that Grisha was sitting. His eyes narrowed, seeing Eren in a dishelleved state. He couldn't wait to bring him out of here.

"I'll go straight to the point," He said, sitting on an armchair, putting his legs on the table in front of him.

"**I wish to buy Eren." **

**3…2…1…**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I think you heard me extremely clearly unless you're deaf." Levi crossed his arms impatiently, annoyed at the Jaegers' boss. He diverted his attention to the boy standing next to him, yet the boy refused to meet his eyes. Well, no matter, he thought, the boy would become one of the Survey Corps soon.

"So," He turned back, "You want me, Grisha Jaeger, to sell my one and only son, Eren, to you, our enemy? Do you think that I would be so willing? Are you going to sell my son into prostitution or anything else? Although I'm the leader of Jaegers, I am not that willing to give up any of my family members so quickly. I am a father and a husband, you know?"

"SHUT UP!"

All heads turned to Eren, shocked at the outburst. Levi, however, sat back on his chair, amused by the argument in front of him.

"You have no right to talk about mom, you sick twisted bastard! That day," Tears streamed down Eren's face, "That day, you sacrificed mom for your stupid turf war! You're not a husband nor a father! You're just a selfish bastard who is willing to sacrifice everything you should hold dear for your gang! You sacrificed mom, you tied her up and burnt her so that you could distract the enemy before attacking them! I saw mom being taken away with my own eyes! You twisted stupid motherfuck—"

"Eren, calm down." Levi couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and cradled the boy into his chest. The boy wrenched free from his grasp for a moment and vomited on the floor. He panted, but Levi never let go of him, patting his back until he was done.

"Eren, calm down. You should take a rest." Levi covered Eren's eyes for a moment and Eren immediately lost conscious.

"So," Levi turned to face Grisha, "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

**Donee. Demand is 10 reviews. XDDDDDD**


End file.
